My Secret Treasure
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: A RikuxSora fic! All from Riku's POV. Sora and Riku live on Destiny Islands, Riku however never seems to fully appreciate his surroundings as he only has eyes for Sora.
1. Chapter 1

xXx MY SECRET TREASURE xXx

xXxxXxxXx Blue Mizuki xXxxXxxXx

NOTE: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I had that privilege then I would have killed Kairi and released Kingdom Hearts 2 on the original release date!

NOTE 2: This story is all from Riku's Point of View.

Enjoy! xXx

xxXxx

Chapter 1 - A Smile is a thousand 'I Love You's'

I watched as my best friend tired to build a sandcastle. Sora and I had been friends for so long; but I still had some secrets he could never know. As what felt like his thousandth attempt at a sandcastle, he gave up and came and sat down beside me. The sand on Destiny Islands was a beautiful golden colour. It was, however, crap for sandcastle building. As Sora gazed out into the ocean, I wondered what he was thinking.

"You know what," Sora asked lazily. I gave him an inquiring look.

"That cloud looks like a turkey." I looked up. He was right; the cloud did look like a turkey. But he had been staring at it for five whole minutes - a sure sign that he was bored.

"You wanna do something?" I asked him.

"Yeh alright." Sora tried to act like he didn't care, but I'd known him long enough to see right through that.

"You choose." Sora thought for a few minutes. He always weighed out every option before making a decision. Unlike me. I just tended to throw all caution to the wind and just go with whatever my heart told me to.

"Blitzball." Sora revealed his decision with a mix of certainty and anticipation. "O.K... Last one to the court's a rotten PaoPu Fruit!" Sora was always the competitive one; always trying to be the best. But I knew that he didn't have to try - he couldn't possibly be any better if he tried. Sora can light up a room just by being in it. Whenever anyone is near him, they feel instantly uplifted by his natural cheeriness. As I raced Sora to the Blitzball Court; I could not help but admire my friend. He was surprisingly attractive for a boy of his age. His golden hair shone in the sunlight, and fluttered behind him. I knew that Kairi had a particularly soft spot for Sora. I knew that before long she might well ask Sora to be her boyfriend. Sora would say yes. Not necessarily out of affection but of politeness. Sora never said no to people. He found it easier to let people walk all over him. I couldn't bear to watch him being screwed over all the time; the things people said about him tore my soul apart. I've lost count of the amount of people I'd decked for insulting Sora. He deserved so much better.

xXx

We went back to Sora's house after the Blitzball game. I had let Sora win again. The victorious smile on his face was a prize enough; the glory of winning was not required.

"Hey boys!" Sora's mum was always cheerful. As well she should be - she lived on a tropical island, did what she had always wanted to do (teaching), and had the best son in all the worlds. "If you want any snacks there are pretzels in the cupboard." I heard a small squeal, which I knew came from Sora, as he sprinted towards the cupboard. Sora's mum laughed and went into the lounge. We went upstairs (Sora carrying the pretzels and grinning broadly), to Sora's room. We first played on the Ps2; as usual Sora thrashing me completely. His gaming skills were unmatched. I always loved watching him play. He was so determined, yet intelligent in his tactics. Eventually we got bored of games and just talked. I loved our talks. We just talked about everything and anything. Well... almost everything. As Sora munched on his pretzels; I watched him. It was surprising how much he could eat without putting on any weight. It was also surprising how someone so beautiful could eat so un-beautifully. I quietly laughed to myself.

"What?" Said Sora; halfway through a mouthful of pretzels.

"Nothing," I said. And I smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Reply to review 'You know Sora's a boy right?' - Yes I do know Sora's a boy because I wouldn't be stupid enough to write a fanfiction with him as a main character if I was unsure of his gender. He is just a rather feminine boy. Anyway, moving on...

xxXxx

Chapter 2 - Tortures of Time

I waited for Sora outside the school building as usual. I could spot him coming from a mile away. His chain sparkled in the sunlight, as he skipped merrily to school.

"Hey Riku! You know you don't have to wait for me! We're not even in the same year!"

"But you're my friend so therefore I am within my rights to wait for you."

"Erm..." Sora looked perplexed. This looked absolutely adorable. I smiled.

"I mean - I'm going to wait for you whether you like it or not! That clearer?" Sora smiled; showing that he understood. We walked into the main building together; Sora skipping while I skulked next to him. He went off into his form room, leaving me to walk the ever lonely 'Paopu Corridor'. It was named that because of the Paopu trees growing just outside the windows that lined it. It was for me however; anything but what paopu's represent. An everlasting connection with the one you love. That is if you both eat one half of the same paopu fruit. I had considered tricking Sora into doing it... but I could never lie to him, let alone downright deceive him into ruining his life! The yellow star shape of the paopu just represented the fact that Sora would never want to share one with me...

xXx

"Yo Riku!" Tidus was walking towards me, with an 'I know something you don't know' look on his face.

"Hey T," I waited for Tidus to explain his gossip.

"Sora was talking about you yesterday!" Ever since I had told Tidus my secret, he had been claiming that Sora felt the same. This however, just made me more depressed, because I knew that it could not be true.

"He was talking about you A LOT yesterday!" I rolled my eyes.

"In what context?" I tried to be enthusiastic, but failed.

"Don't be so down! Seriously, whenever I brought up a subject, he eventually led it onto you!"

"Well that's probably because we spend so much time together. It doesn't mean anything!"

Whatever dude. You two are meant to be; just go for it!" Tidus didn't seem to understand that just 'going for it' wasn't quite as simple as he made it sound.

xXx

Sitting through the lesson before lunch was torture. I couldn't help but count down the minutes until one of the best parts of my day. The bell rang; and I was the first one out of the door. I ran to Sora's form room, and casually peered inside. I spotted him immediately, with his dazzling grin he always seemed to be wearing.

"I'll be there in just a sec Riku!" He finished talking to Kairi and Selphie, who were once again throwing me evil looks, as if I was stealing Sora from them. Well Sora wasn't theirs to be stolen from. And for the next fifty minutes, he was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Not the only secret

"O.K. If you had any power for a day; what would it be?"

"Sora this is like the thousandth question! Why do you keep asking me this stuff?"

"Because I want to know," replied Sora, through a mouthful of cake.

"Fine. I would...hmmmm..." I tried to think of something impressive.

"You give up way too easily." I looked up.

"What?"

"I just tell you that I want to know something and you tell me straight away!" I thought about it. It was only when Sora asked me something I would tell him straight away. Nobody else got answers unless I wanted to tell them. But then, that wasn't surprising. I could never deny Sora anything that he wanted.

"Yeh well... It wasn't really a personal question," I shrugged.

"But you tell me ANYTHING. Whenever I ask you something you always answer me... and truthfully and everything!"

"Erm... well that's because you're so persuasive..." O.K. That right there. That was crap. Sora just had to work out that I was completely in love with him and then I'd have to flee the island... NOOOO!

"Right Riku... you're so weird!" I blinked. So weird. So weird I could deal with! I could stay in this country! YES!

"Yeh that's me. A regular weirdo!" I smiled at him to show him that I didn't mind. He smiled back.

xXx

On the way home from school, I spotted Kairi and Selphie hiding around the corner. They were talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was. I continued to think about it all the way home, wondering if they were planning some evil plot to get Sora. But that was just my obsessive mind. I found it impossible to believe that not everything was connected to Sora. But it was always better to be safe than sorry. So the next day, I followed Kairi home...

xXx

After a traumatising slow day at school, I finally had the chance of finding out what that bitch Kairi was up to! The mysterious stranger was there again. From my distant hiding place (a random bush by the side of the road), I saw the stranger give something to Kairi. It looked like a bag o something... but I couldn't tell exactly what. Kairi walked off, and the stranger disappeared into the shadows. I followed Kairi back to her house. I had to find out what she was planning... She wasn't going to take my Sora away from me!

"Hiya." The sudden voice made me jump so much, I stumbled backwards, and crashed onto the pavement.

"Christ Sora! What the hell are you trying to do to me!"

"Sorry Riku!" Sora grinned and held out his hand. I stared at it for a minute, wondering how just this gesture could fill me with happiness. I took Sora's hand and he pulled me to my feet. "So what are you doing here Riku? You told me that you didn't like Kairi, so this isn't a social call is it?"

"You're smart Sora. But don't worry; I wasn't spying on her or anything. She... left her books at school and I thought she might need them for homework..." That was definitely not convincing enough. I was right - Sora just gave me an 'are you serious coz I'm not buying it honey' look. I sighed. "O.K. I thought she might be up to something so I followed her home, but that was it and now I'm going home O.K!" Sora looked at me. I braced myself for whatever he was going to say to me. It was not however, what I had expected.

"Honestly Riku, one of these days you're going to get into trouble!" I just stared as Sora walked off. How could he be so understanding! It wasn't normal... But it certainly wasn't a bad thing. "Are you coming or not!" I snapped out of my daze and caught up with Sora. "God Riku you always do whatever I say! I could make you do anything!" I just smiled. If only he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Four foot something

Sora was late... that was odd. Sora was never late. He said he'd come round at six, and it was now... six thirty. Turned off my CD player and went downstairs. Had he forgotten? No... Sora never forgets. The door opened.

"Oh God Riku!" I blinked... I was pretty sure that what Sora just said was not intended to sound sexy but it _so_ did!

"Um... Sora?" I gulped; trying not to sound too turned on.

"I'm sooo sorry but my cousin Jake is staying with us for a while and I have to look after him. I have to go back now!" He turned to leave.

"No! Wait! You have to go back right now? You can't stay for just a little bit?"

"No I'm so sorry Riku I'll see you at school tomorrow O.K!" And with that he was gone. If someone had happened to walk by and see me at that point; it would have probably reminded them of one of those romance movies; in one of those scenes where the girlfriend tells the guy she's moving to Antarctica for three years to study the mating habits of penguins. Or something like that... But suffice to say... I was very unhappy. Eventually I went back upstairs, to resume listening to my JBJ CD. My celebrity crush however, did not distract me from the meaningless void which was my life without Sora. He made my life worth living. He made me happy. But unfortunately at times, he also made me very depressed and confused. Sometimes I forgot why I liked Sora. I mean... he wasn't particularly attractive. He was in my eyes, in his own unique way, but it had taken me a while to find that. And he wasn't sexy by any means... In fact he was a bit of a loser really... But I wanted him to be _my_ loser dammit! And I suppose he could be sexy if he wanted to... shame I would never get to see it. I curled up on my bed in frustration, trying to block him from my mind, as I once again tried to decide if he was worth it. I still didn't know the answer. So for now... I would just have to assume it was a yes. As that was what my ever reckless heart was telling me.

xXx

"Hey Sora!" It was the middle of lunchtime when I finally found Sora. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry! Jake needed showing around." I looked down. There, staring up at me was a four foot something kid, holding _my_ Sora's hand. "This is Jake," Sora pointed to Jake, even though I was practically burning holes in his skull with my glare.

"Um... Sora there was something I needed to ask about the art rooms. Can we go there again?" Jake clearly just wanted to get away from me.

"Sure Jake! Sorry Riku! I'll see you tomorrow O.K." I felt like I was drowning in a sea of missed opportunities. This one small speck had completely ruined my chances of ever even communicating with Sora again! I sulked back to the form room, hoping I wouldn't bump into Tidus... but alas...

"Yo dude! Who's that kid Sora's with huh?"

"That _kid_ Tidus," I snarled, "Is what has now made my life completely and totally meaningless. All I have left now is my PS2, and I've lost my fucking memory card!

"Don't you think you might be overreacting just a touch?" Tidus grinned hopefully. I glared at him so hard he actually flinched. "This is why you should have listened to me when I told you to go for it! Now you've lost him forever!" I had to yell at Tidus to stop myself from crying in public. As soon as everyone else had stopped looking, I legged it to the orchard, the place in all my fantasies, as the place me and Sora would meet for dates... I sat under my favourite tree, where absolutely no-one could see me. And I cried for a good half an hour. I didn't go back to class after that. I just went straight home. No-one was there so they wouldn't find out. Sora wouldn't notice I wasn't walking home with him coz he'd have Jake the shortass retard to deal with. And I could just go up to my room and try to find my sodding memory card...

xXx

The next morning, I didn't bother waiting for Sora outside of school. Instead I just went straight to my form room and tried to ignore the evil looks Tidus was throwing me. All day I just skulked around. At lunchtime I went to the orchard again but I didn't cry. I couldn't see the point. It wouldn't make Sora like me. Nothing could do that. On the way home, I hardly noticed Kairi sneak into the alleyway again. But then I heard voices and took a closer look. I was still curious about what she was doing. The stranger didn't give her anything this time; he just said something to her. Though I couldn't hear what it was. My feelings of worry resurfaced... was this really to do with Sora?

xxXxx

Yes, I updated quickly again! But alas... I do not think this shall last... we shall see!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Walking the line

From my new, more conspicuous hiding place (round the corner), I could see everything that was going on between Kairi and the stranger. I could not however, hear any of it. I peered round for a closer look, but just at that moment, Kairi decided to turn around, and spotted me watching her. I legged it down the road, being followed by Kairi and her screams. I looked around. The stranger had gone; it was just Kairi chasing me. Damn she was fast! Looking around for any possible escape route, I spied a ladder to a fire escape. I jumped onto it, climbed to the top, and removed it from the fence, so that it fell to the ground, blocking Kairi's path to me.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kairi was mad... seriously mad... "I'm gonna get you! You just wait! You have no idea what's coming you sneaky dick!" For a polite girl, she certainly had an impolite vocabulary. But that was not my main concern. There was truth in Kairi's eyes... what was she going to do? I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, and I knew I was afraid...

xXx

It took me over half an hour to get someone's attention, and even then, they were reluctant to replace the ladder. Modern society these days was so corrupt. Nobody looked out for anybody anymore. Then... I thought of my parents. Before I even walked through the door I could hear it. Great... the second time this week I can't go home! I thought about going to Sora's. That's what I usually did. But with Jake there, would I even be noticed? I decided to go anyway. It only ever takes me five minutes to walk to Sora's from my house. As I rang the bell, I thought about leaving, but I had no-where else to go.

"Heya Riku! Jake's in bed. You wanna do something?" I smiled, something I hadn't done in nearly a week. It was perfect. Sora and I went upstairs to play on his Ps2, and Jake was no-where to be seen.

"Say Riku. How come you came over again without warning me? That's like the second time this week! I don't mind but my Mum's getting a bit pissed off..."

"Sorry Sora... I just needed to get out of my house you know..." _Or away from it..._ I thought to myself.

"Are you O.K. Riku? You seem down."

"Nah. I'm fine."

"Oh my God what's that?"

"What? What?" What the hell was on me that scared Sora so much?

"Riku! You've got a huge scratch on your head! It's bleeding!" Oh I see. I must have got that when I was running away from Kairi. But I wasn't going to tell Sora that...

"Ahh...Um I just... fell over..." Sora gave me one of those 'I'm not buyin' it honey' looks again, but said nothing. He got up and left the room, but reappeared again a second later with a wet flannel and a box of plasters. I smiled. Sora was just too sweet for his own good. I let him tend to my wounds, inwardly jumping for joy at his every touch. I closed my eyes as he worked; praying that this moment would last forever. When he had finished, I looked into his eyes, and for a second; I swear I saw some emotion in them I'd never seen before. We were so close, but neither of us was moving away. I just looked into his eyes, desperately wondering what he was thinking as he gazed into mine. Seconds later, I leaned forward and gently planted my lips on his. I didn't even realise what I was doing until I was actually doing it. I couldn't believe it, how could I have been so stupid! I backed away quickly, muttered something along the lines of an apology, and legged it out of the building.

xXx

"Well T... you can't say I didn't go for it," I moaned.

"I'm sorry mate... I didn't mean to drive you into doing anything..." Tidus tried to think of a kind word to fill the gap.

"Stupid," I finished for him.

"It wasn't stupid... Just a little hasty perhaps..."

"A little hasty? T, he's never gonna want to be in the same room as me ever again! I've ruined my entire fucking life! This is why I NEVER 'go for it'!"

"Dude chill!" I tried to listen to Tidus, but how could I? My life was over. I collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm screwed," I breathed. Tidus nodded sympathetically.

"You're screwed. At least you enjoyed it though... right?"

"Hell yeah..." I closed my eyes and remembered... the best moment of my life.

xXx

I woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping on Tidus' cheap old sofa. But it was better than sleeping on the streets... I would never forget that.

"Hey mate! You're up! I've brought you some breakfast!" Thank God I had someone left. Coming round here yesterday, I wasn't sure if Tidus would let me in after the shit I'd put him through... but he did. Thank God.

"Thanks T! You're a great mate."

"I know," He joked. At least I could still count on him. But the rest of my life was over without Sora. I tried not to think about it as I munched through my cereal. I tried not to think about my lonely future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Misunderstood

The whole day I thought about Sora. About our kiss. Sometimes I thought I could remember him kissing me back... but I knew that it was just wishful thinking. I'd completely forgotten about Kairi and her threats until...

"Riki how are you?" Kairi squealed, as she jumped out from around the corner, in a failed attempt to frighten me.

"It's Riku."

"Oh I know! And I know a lot more than that!" Something in her eyes scared me. What did she know? "If you'll follow me please."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell your precious Sora about your... less glamorous days. Don't doubt me Riku," She threatened, "I know about your father." Something, just something in her voice told me she was telling the truth. And that she was deadly serious. Once more, I was afraid.

xXx

In Kairi's sickly sweet bedroom, there was a pastel pink desk. On this desk, was the key to my destruction.

"Photographic evidence Riku. Evidence that your father is a murderer. I hired a Private Investigator to find out anything juicy about you, so I could finally get you away from MY Sora!" My blood began to boil. How DARE she try to claim Sora! "Plus, I can get your daddy into jail for what he did!"

"You sneaky little bitch!" Kairi smiled innocently.

"I'm simply doing my civic duty that's all!" I glowered at her. "Civic duty! What the fuck are you on bitch? You just want to destroy me because Sora likes me more than he could ever like you!" Kairi's smile vanished in an instant, and her eyes narrowed. She shoved me against the wall and spat,

"Sora is MINE! Do you here me! Your father's going to jail and you'll be all alone!"

"My father didn't mean to kill that guy! He got in his way!"

"He ran him over in a violent attempt to get away with a stolen car!"

"We needed the money. We had nothing to eat. My mum..."

"Your mum died of starvation and abuse. Your father just couldn't put up with her whining anymore could she? So he killed her too!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Kairi just smiled knowingly.

"If you say so Riki. But whatever you believe. Your father's going to jail. You can be sure of that."

xXx

The walk back home was a long one. My father... the only man I had left... was leaving me. Sure he was a violent bastard who beat up his stupid girlfriend on a regular basis; but he had never laid a finger on me. We understood each other. We were both longing for something we could never find. But at least we longed together. At the front door, I listened for the screaming. There was none. I opened the door and walked inside. Before immediately running out again. Police were swarming the house, how had Kairi been so fast? I ran to the back entrance, my dad was at the table, a torch glaring into his eyes. I just stared. After a while, the questioning stopped, and my dad came outside. He saw me, and held me close.

"They won't take me son. I won't let them take me." I prayed he was right.

xXx

"Hey Riku! Your dad's in the paper! On trial for murder!"

"He didn't do it!" I yelled back at them all. And by the end of the day, the only person in school who wasn't afraid of me, was Tidus.

"It'll all blow over in the end mate."

"What? When my dad's in jail?"

"Erm... I dunno..." Tidus looked away.

"Sorry T. I'm just a bit..."

"Yeh I understand. It's been tough. Have you thought about trying to talk to Sora again?"

"No way. Haven't you seen him lately? He's so sad. And I know it's because of me."

"But mate! He's always sad."

"What the hell? No! He's always smiling!" That amazing smile that makes me happier than I could ever be. How could Tidus have missed that?  
"Only when you're around then. He never smiles at anyone else." I couldn't believe it. I made Sora smile? But what could that mean? Did he really?... No... But maybe... No... I had to find out.

"See you later T. I've gotta go do something." And I ran all the way; to Sora's form room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Taking control

"Sora?" I looked round the deserted form room. Where was he? I heard a noise from behind me. It sounded like chanting. I ran out into the courtyard to find...

"KAIRI! What the fuck are you doing!" Kairi was standing in the middle of a circle of classmates, holding someone very tightly. But that someone did not want to be held by her. That someone was my Sora! "Get your evil little claws off Sora you Bitch!" The classmates all turned around to stare at me.

"Excuse me retard. But I can do whatever the hell I want! Stop squirming Sora! You're mine now and I'm going to make it definite right here!"

"You're SICK! GET AWAY FROM MY SORA!"

"God Riku stress!" And with that, she promptly stuck her tongue down Sora's throat.

"That's it! TOO FAR!" I tore through the crowd, my strength fuelled by my love for Sora, and my desperate need to save him from that bitch!

"Riku!... Please... Kairi stop... no..."

"I'm coming Sora!" As soon as I reached Kairi I grabbed her by her hair and threw her as far as I could. She hit a tree and promptly fell unconscious. I picked up a frightened Sora and carried him all the way home. I laid him down on my bed, and got him some juice, with a purple straw in it.

"Thanks Riku. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did Sora. That bitch deserves to die." Sora didn't say anything - a sign that he quietly agreed.

"I'm sorry about your dad Riku."

"Aw don't worry about that. He'll be fine. And I can live by myself. I'll be fine." Sora smiled at me again. "Sora? T said you looked kind of sad lately... is there anything you wanna talk about." Sora blushed. "What? What is it Sora?" Sora didn't say anything. He only looked at me. "Come on Sora you can tell me!" Sora kept looking at me, still blushing. Then suddenly, he leaned forward and placed his soft lips on mine. At first I was too shocked to respond. But then I started to kiss him back. Sora pulled away, embarrassed. He went to run away, but I caught his shirt sleeve and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry Riku. I... just... never mind..."

"No! Not 'never mind'! And don't ever say sorry for kissing me!" He just looked at me still. Before saying

"I like you. I'm sorry. I was sad because... I thought you didn't like me. But then you kissed me! But then you ignored me. That was horrible." I couldn't believe it! I wanted to kill myself for hurting Sora! But how could I die now that I finally had all I'd ever dreamed of... We moved closer and...

"Sora! Son! One of your classmates came up to me and said there was some sort of fight! You better get down here right now! I know you're here! SORA!" We sighed together. As Sora turned to go, I pulled him close for one last kiss. As we broke apart, we both smiled; finally at peace.

xXx

Funnily enough, my teacher (Sora's mum) had not been overly happy with me throwing Kairi against a tree. She was thankful that I'd saved Sora from being raped; but Kairi's parents could sue the school. This made me rather unpopular with the teachers for a while. But did I care? Hell no! I had Sora as my boyfriend. We met everyday in the orchard, and held each other for hours, and then we went home, and could finally be together without Kairi or her spies intruding on us. Now was one of those times. We were sitting on my bed, Sora was on my lap; acting rather strangely.

"What is it baby?" I asked him, in-between kisses.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. Don't worry. You'll thank me for it eventually." I was confused, but continued to kiss him. Sora wrapped his arms tighter around me, and shuffled even closer.

"Oh my! Ahem... Boys? Erm... I've come to collect Sora..." Shit. Sora's mum had walked in on us practically making out on my bed. Sora hastily jumped off my lap; his face redder than a strawberry. He waved meekly to me, before obediently following his mother.

"Now, now Sora! Where are your manners son? Doesn't your boyfriend deserve a goodbye kiss?" Sora's mother was an angel I swear. She smiled politely at us, instantly accepting of our relationship, because she knew it made us happy. Sora slowly walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss before going again; still bright red, but smiling.

"Thanks," I said to Sora's mum. She smiled at me, and took Sora home. My life... was just so perfect! Except for one thing...

xXx

The date of my dad's trial was fast approaching. The number off scared looks I was getting from my classmates was still increasing. And worst of all, Sora hadn't come into school today... and I didn't know why. Luckily Kairi was still at home recovering... and probably plotting another evil scheme. I'd almost got back to my house by the time I saw Sora.

"Sora! Where the hell were you today?"

"Sorry Riku... I had some stuff to do..."

"Like what?"

"I promise you'll find out... but not yet O.K. Come on my mum's out so we can go to my house." Only because I loved and trusted Sora so much; I did not pester him for a reason for his absence. But that didn't stop me worrying.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a note for this chapter. It's set at a trial but I have no idea how a trial works so if I get things wrong I'm sorry! You'll just have to use your imaginations! Enjoy! xXx

xxXxxXxxXxx

Chapter 8 - All's fair in love and war

As I sat in the stands, and watched my father's judgement day; all I could think about was Kairi. About how badly I wished she'd died when she hit that tree. She'd put me through so much pain. But that I could stand. I enjoyed the inner torment; it stopped me thinking about worse things... like my past. But now she was putting the ones I loved through the same torture. Fuck her. How dare she hurt Sora and how DARE she try and ruin my dad's life. He'd done nothing to her! And as I watched my formerly strong father crumble; I felt tears slide down my cheeks. NO! I tried not to let anybody see me cry. They would ask me what was wrong. And I could NEVER tell them. Because then... It made it real. At least when only I knew, I could pretend it had never happened. But it was getting herder to pretend. Once I scrubbed myself so hard in the shower... I bled for hours. But that was a bad day. A day when no-one else cared. Sora wasn't there that day. My father wasn't there that day. Tidus wasn't there that day. To save me. I could see Kairi. A symbol of every shit thing that had ever happened to me. I wished she could suffer as I have suffered. I wish she could feel the pain. As the man took the box of evidence to the judge, I knew everything was over. The photo in that box would ruin my dad completely. The judge took the box, and prepared to slowly open it. It was the longest moment of my life. I held my breath, any moment it would be over. That picture was complete proof. There was no escape.

"Excuse me," The judge sounded stern.

"But where is the evidence?" I looked up. Kairi looked up. I saw her eyes. They were filled with anger. But mine were filled with relief. There was no evidence. There was no verdict. My dad was free.

xXx

"I can't believe it! The evidence just vanished! The judge assumed someone stole it so they've sent out a whole squad of policemen to find it! I feel sorry for the unlucky bastard who has it! But I can't feel too sorry for him because until they get it back, they can't arrest me! Ha! Isn't this great son! You've got your old man back! Dunno where that stupid Trisha buggered off to though... But oh well. She was annoying anyways! Come on let's celebrate!" He put his arm around me and we started walking home. Just talking about everything we were going to do while he was a free man. We just turned a corner when, "Oh look Riku! Isn't that your mate Sora?" I looked around to see Sora charging up to me. He was smiling so much! He ran up to m and kissed me. But then we both realised my dad was there and quickly separated, blushing and waiting for the bomb to hit. "Well boys. Looks like you've been busy while I've been in police custody..." He frowned at us. "Lucky I'm in such a good mood then isn't it. Riku's been through enough lately which is the only reason I am tolerating this. Just don't do anything in front of me for God's sakes..." He wasn't happy about it by any means but he didn't forbid it thank God! We all walked back to my house to have a great big party! And once again, I could forget about the pain.

xXx

After the party, Sora and I went up to my room. My dad gave us a dubious look but said nothing. We were just so happy. Just kissing for as long as we could. But then Sora stopped.

"Sora what is it? Oh please God don't tell me you're having second thoughts because without this I'd just..." Sora put his finger over my lips to stop me talking. But he was staring at my left arm.

"Riku. Why is the top of your arm red?" Oh shit he had noticed.

"Um..."

"Did you do this to yourself?" I nodded. Ashamed. I didn't want anyone to find out about that - especially Sora. Too many questions I could never answer. But Sora did not ask anymore questions. He didn't know what to say. He just held my arm gently, kissed me, and told me that everything would be alright and that I should never hurt myself again. I loved Sora so much. And now I knew he loved me. I knew I never would hurt myself again. It was finally time to put the past behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

YES! Finally another chapter! My God it took so long to get to a PC I was going crazy! So Sorry for the delay!Anyway, Enjoy! xXx

xxXxxXxx

Chapter 9 - No premeditation

At school the next day; everyone knew about the missing evidence, and were placing bets on who stole it. Most of the bets were on either me of my dad - though my dad was in police custody so that was kind of impossible. But hey, these people were willing to watch Kairi rape an innocent boy - they were clearly out of their right minds. But I knew who had really stolen the evidence. They had also destroyed it. I had thanked him greatly for that. And today he never stopped smiling.

"What are you smiling about baby?" I asked him - fully knowing the answer.

"Riku... You know why I'm smiling!"

"Oh come on tell me!" Sora just blushed.

"FINE! Because..." I had to lean in closer to hear him.

"You and me... yesterday... Oh Riku don't make me say it!"

"Why? Are you ashamed?"

"No. It's just embarrassing!" I laughed.

"You're so sweet Sora! Getting laid doesn't have to be so embarrassing though!" Sora's jaw dropped, his face went even redder and his eyes were wide.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you just said that in the middle of the corridor! Anyone could have heard you!"

"But they didn't did they?" Sora looked around. No-one was looking at us. Or whispering and laughing.

"You're right. But how did they not hear us?"

"Because they weren't listening. Because they don't care what we say. If Kairi said it the whole school would be talking about it. Do you know why? Because for some unknown reason, people listen to her - and believe her! Because she has power. And here... power is God." Sora looked at me, in an admiring way.

"Wow Riku you sure are smart!"

"Nah not really. I just believe in what I say."

xXx

"Hey Riku! Guess what! They're giving up on the evidence search!"

"That soon? Why?"

"Because they think Kairi was just pulling a prank and that the whole trial was a fake! They actually tried to arrest Kairi for wasting police time and trying to put an 'innocent' man in jail! But as they tried to corner her; she said she'd never lose her popularity and did this whole speech thing about why she couldn't let them win, knowing that you had Sora forever etc. And she fucking chucked herself of the cliff!" I swear I'd never smiled so much in all my life... except maybe last night. But even that couldn't top the sweet relief of knowing that Kairi could never hurt me or Sora or my father ever again! O.K. Her being dead was supposed to be sad. But hey she was a completely evil twisted bitch!

"Riku! She's gone! She's finally gone!"

xXx

"Sora honey! I'm just going to do some shopping. There are some snacks in the cupboard for you and Riku if you want them! I'll be about an hour!"

"Kay Mum!" At the sound of the front door closing; Sora launched at me, knocking me backwards onto the bed. It seemed that after all the mixed up emotions we had felt in the past month, we were finally free from all of them. Except a select few that Sora was acting on at the moment. The relief of Kairi's final departure had finally given Sora the spirit he needed to finally do whatever he wanted... and that was me.

"Jeeze Sora I never knew you were so feisty!"

"Well believe it baby!" I guess my earlier worry of Sora not being sexy had been successfully proved wrong. Wow it was good to be wrong!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" A strange man was standing in the doorway, looking at us in disgust. Well, I suppose I couldn't blame him. Sora had his legs around my waist, and I had my hand down his pants. Not exactly your everyday scene. Plus we were making out.

"Hey Dad." That was Sora's dad? I didn't even know Sora had a dad... Well obviously he had a dad but...

"What the fuck are you doing Sora? And who the hell is that!" I decided to slowly and inconspicuously remove my hand, but Sora's dad noticed everything. "Get your filthy little fingers away from my son you gay fuck!" I quickly tried to untangle myself from Sora, which was difficult as he was on top of me.

"Dad. I can explain..."

"You shut up you sick excuse for a son! I come all the way here on business, decide to go and see my son while I'm here, and I find you being given a handjob by some homosexual retard!"

"HE'S NOT A HOMOSEXUAL RETARD HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" We both stared at Sora in shock.

"How dare you answer me back boy!"

"You have no right telling me what to do! You bugger off as soon as you find out I exist and expect me to give a shit about your opinions on my sexuality. Mum's fine with it, and as far as I'm concerned, she's my only parent. We've been great without you so you can just fuck off to whichever hell hole you crawled out of you bastard!" He looked at Sora. Then looked at me in disgust.

"Gay whore!" He spat at me, before storming out.

"Oh! What are…. You?….. Restraining Order…" Sora's mum had apparently arrived home. I heard the front door slam. Sora's dad had gone, thank God! "Oh boys did he come up here? Was he abusive? He has a restraining order you know!" Sora's mum looked flustered.

"It's O.K. Sora put him in his place," I assured her.

"Really? I mean good Sora. Good for you!" She walked out of the room looking confused and impressed at the same time. But still very flustered.

"Is she O.K?" I asked. Sora nodded.

"How did you recognize him though?" I asked him after his mum had gone.

"The picture mum keeps in her dresser."


	10. Chapter 10

Before I write my concluding chapter, I must apologize (especially to Shinigami966890 and Super Catnip) for the confusion and lack of needed detail in my previous chapter. However I was being rushed as I had to use the main PC which my mum was yelling at me that she needed. But now the laptop of ultimate power is fixed! YAY!

Anyways... Last chapter! (Which I will make super long and possibly (WARNING) a little lemony...I need to put the M rating to good use and I said I'd do it one day... please don't think any less of me Tidus!)

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Chapter 10 - Never let you go

When I walked into my classroom the next day, the first thing I saw was Tidus sprinting towards me. I wasn't sure whether to move out of the way, as he didn't look like he was going to be able to stop before he reached me! But luckily he had been practising his stopping technique, and slid coolly to my side.

"Wazzup?" He asked, obviously very pleased with himself for his impressive arrival.

"Life is good you know," I told him, trying not to laugh at his 'Oh yeah I'm so damn cool' look.

"Well I have just the thing to make it better." I leaned in closer, not believing he could possibly possess anything to make my life any better than perfect (which was its current state). "I, my friend, have recently acquired two tickets to the Blitzball championships! And what's more, I'm giving them - free of charge, to you and your adorable little boyfriend!" I resisted the urge to defend Sora's lack of height, as the tickets would be a great opportunity for me to be able to go somewhere with Sora; something we had not yet achieved. All of our dates had taken place in either his or my houses. A change of scenery could be very beneficial to our relationship. "Are you interested?"

"Hell yeh! But how come you're not going?" I asked him. He just tapped his nose, in an 'I know something you don't know' look.

"It's going to be great though! You and Sora can bond even more! While watching your favourite game live you can make out in the stands! But the beauty of it is, no-one will notice as they'll be watching the game!"

"Give me those you pervy weirdo!" I snatched the tickets from Tidus' hand, just after he removed them from his bag and waved them in my face mockingly.

"Oh you can't say I'm wrong!"

"T... never mind!"

"HA! I AM right! You and Sora are gonna make out... In the Blitzball Stadium... hahaha...lalala..." Tidus' tune was starting to irritate me. Luckily, at that moment, the teacher came in.

"Alright class settle down! We have some very sad news." He fixed his face into a sombre expression before continuing. "Last, while you were all shopping and clubbing and whatever you did last night," I tried not to smile as I remembered what... or rather - who - I was doing last night. Tidus seemed to read my mind and sniggered. "WHO WAS THAT! Who DARES laugh at this dreadful news?" Tidus quickly regained his composure before the teacher could realise who had laughed. "Because this is not funny at all. The sweet breath of fresh air that graced our hallways... is sadly departed," how anyone could compare Kairi to a breath of fresh air was completely beyond me. And as far as _gracing our hallways..._ "The sweet girl, formerly known as Kairi..." He broke off, obviously trying to add as much drama to the moment as possible. Kairi would have liked it that way. "...Has sadly and tragically passed," A gasp of horror and pity filled the room. Some of the girls started crying, but some seemed rather pleased, but of course they tried to hide this. One boy seemed to be staring at a picture - assumedly of Kairi, and trying to keep cool. Probably one of her may previous boyfriends. As I watched everyone's reactions, I noticed someone in the corner. Someone looking even angrier and sadder than everyone else. And right now... she was glaring... at me.

xXx

I had never liked Selphie... and she had never liked me much either. So I was guessing that the reason for her glare was not a good one.

"Hiya teach. Following your tragic news about...It's so painful... She was my best friend!" For fuck's sake! I'd had more drama than I could handle today. I got up, and prepared to stride out of the room, but Selphie was too quick for me. "YOU can just SIT DOWN! Because YOU KILLED HER!" Another gasp filled the classroom.

"Miss! There's no need for that! Get back to your class young lady!"

"NO! If it wasn't for this BASTARD stealing Kairi's Sora then she wouldn't have chucked herself off a cliff!"

"Sora NEVER belonged to Kairi! He never loved her! That bitch was forcing herself upon him!" I felt a sharp pain across my face as Selphie slapped me.

"You gay bastard! You should be the one rotting in hell!"

"So you agree with me? Kairi should go to hell?"

"She was in hell her whole life because of you!"

"Well I was in hell my whole life because of her!" But now... I thought. I was in heaven in my angel's arms. Although at this exact moment I was falling from the sky with Selphie's screams.

"YOU TWO! THAT WILL DO! Both of you will leave my classroom immediately!" I didn't argue. I was more than glad to go.

xXx

I waited all afternoon in the orchard until Sora had finished school. I could have gone home but my dad wouldn't have been too happy. I could have gone to the head teacher's office like I was supposed to but I couldn't me bothered. It's not like anyone would notice me sneaking out anyway. I stood up as I saw Sora walking out of the front doors. He saw me straight away; well he should have done considering how madly I was waving at him.

"Heya! Watcha doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Riku... people will see!"

"Have I taught you nothing?"

"Well I wouldn't say nothing..." Sora blushed. I laughed,

"You worry too much." I kissed him; trying to get him to relax by slowly slipping my tongue into his mouth. Normally at this point, I had to do all the work, but this time I felt Sora's tongue move too, so that it was touching mine. I opened my eyes to see great blue orbs staring back at me. There was no fear in those eyes. Only love. And then I knew that this time was different. This time there was no confused rush of mixed feelings. This time there was only love. I closed my eyes as Sora's tongue slowly caressed mine. My hands started to explore his chest, and carefully removed his shirt. His hands grabbed my shirt, as if he was afraid I was going to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere baby," I assured him. He stared at me. "What?" A single tear trickled down his cheek. "What's wrong Sora? Don't cry!" I held him close, so worried about whatever was upsetting him.

"Please... please don't ever leave me Riku... I need you so much... I love you so much... before you kissed me... my life wasn't worth living... If it wasn't for you and my mum I would have killed myself..." It was only at that moment I realised. Sora needed me just as much as I needed him. I hadn't realised things had been so bad for him. I leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"I'll never leave you." Suddenly Sora had pulled me down, and ripped off my shirt. He gazed into my eyes as if telling me how much he needed me. But I knew. Sora soon had me lying naked in the orchard; wrapped around his small body, as he kissed me softly. Sora's every breath became more frantic as my hand strayed downwards towards his shorts. He moaned loudly as my hand slipped under his waistband. I had no control; my hand had a mind of its own. Sora was lying back and panting heavily, as my hand worked on his most sensitive area.

"Don't...stop... Riku!"

"Don't worry baby I'm right here," I smiled at him, although his eyes were closed in pleasure. Sora let out a muffled cry as his seed soaked his shorts. He quickly pulled them off and then rolled over, so that I was lying down; looking up at him.

"Now it's my turn!" Yup, Sora could definitely be sexy when he wanted to be. I couldn't help but stare as the ever-innocent Sora lowered his head so that it was positioned directly above my arousal. I shivered with pleasure as he licked a line up my erection. But then he stopped! Oh why did Sora stop? It felt so good! I looked at him longingly, then he lowered his head again. I swallowed nervously. Was he really going to...? I threw my head back in ecstasy; Sora had practically swallowed me in one quick motion. It was pleasure beyond anything I had ever experienced. The way his tongue worked was intoxicating, exploring every inch of my most intimate area. As his tongue teased the slit, I let out a scream of pleasure. There was nothing I had ever felt that came close to this. It was heaven. Suddenly all I could see was white light. I really was in heaven. Sora raised his head and licked his lips seductively. He then buried his head in my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's stay like this... in this moment," he whispered to me.

"My Sora. Every moment spent with you is a moment of treasure."

xXx

The following Saturday was the Blitzball Match. Sora and I had been looking forward to it all week and the journey there seemed to take forever. Some friends of Sora had lent him their Gummi Ship, so actually it only took an hour to get to Zanarkand. Although I was excited, I couldn't help but wonder what Tidus was up to... He was obviously going - he would never miss a game! But how could he go without tickets? Maybe he had an extra one...

"Hey Riku! Look over there!" I followed Sora's finger to see a bus load of Chocobos entering the stadium.

"Bloody hell! They'll let just about anyone in these days!"

"Can you speak Chocobo Riku?"

"I only know one word - kweh."

"Did you just swear in Chocobo?"

"Yes," I laughed.

Our jaws dropped as we walked into the stadium. It was absolutely huge and there were so many people! We eventually found our seats just in time to see the players come out. But wait...

"Riku! I recognise that guy! Has he played before?"

"I dunno... Tidus would know though - he's an expert."

"That's it Riku! It's Tidus look!" I looked closer and shortly afterwards, the mysterious player started frantically waving to us. It really was Tidus!

**"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"** And I couldn't believe it as my best friend was finally living his dream - just like me!

xXx

"That was a good game wasn't it Riku..." Sora yawned while climbing into bed.

"Yeh.. I'm bloody tired though!" I climbed into bed next to him, just listening to him breathing. I liked doing that. He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I held him close for what seemed like forever, just watching him sleeping, while he was far away and dreaming. He looked so peaceful. And so beautiful. Like an angel fallen from heaven. He was the very image of love. And how I loved him. And in that moment, I knew - if nothing else... That I would always love him.

xXxThe EndxXx

Thank you to anyone who read and/or reviewed this story! It was weird writing as a guy... I hope none of it sounded too weird! Oh, and xxhieadzeroxx, you owe me a cookie for throwing Kairi off a cliff!

Hope you liked it!

Mizuki xXx


End file.
